


Short SNK Drabbles

by Abterminal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abterminal/pseuds/Abterminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Some of them may end up going over 1000, but that wont be often if at all. Also, leave suggestions in the comments! I'd love to write for you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short SNK Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you want to see any specific pairings, let me know because i literally ship everyone with everyone. There'll be more to come in the future! Also, this is as short as possible because i wrote it this morning around 5am-ish.

Levi had suited up with his squad, preparing to take on Rod Reiss’ titan head-on. As he returned to his post, he scanned the area. Erwin was nowhere to be seen, as usual, but Levi was still disappointed about his absence. This was a major battle. Years ago, they had promised each other they would never go into such dangers without the other. Things had changed now, but the captain couldn’t help but feel miffed at his skipping out.

“What the hell, Erwin. You massive douchebag,” he muttered. He stopped just before the stairs in front of him, and turned to look behind him. Just then, he felt a large hand pull him. He was pressed into someone’s chest. And was ready to kill them. Who in their right mind would touch him? Unless-

“What, d’you miss me?” The deep voice cooed, and chuckled. Levi relaxed, and pulled away to punch Erwin in the chest. “I saw you looking around earlier, but you were so cute that I couldn’t bear to stop you.”

Levi blushed, and continued walking, as his boyfriend followed suit. “I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t show up for this one, you know. What if I,” he mockingly gasped, “died?” At this, he arrived at his post. His group was surrounding them, all with their own looks of worry showing through their faces. Erwin stopped, now deadly quiet and staring him down. “What?”

“Levi,” he started. “You’re not allowed to die.”

He scoffed. “Is that a threat, jackass-”

He was cut off by Erwin’s kiss, and he heard clapping sound from his peers. He stuck his middle finger up as the kiss ended with both their faces bright red. “No death, ‘cause that kiss said so. Alright?”

He walked off with the kids whistling after him.


End file.
